Castle Crashers:The New Adventure
by Benjii
Summary: Castle Crashers:The New Adventure takes place 5 years after the game. It involves Red Knight,his disciple and his new companions to defeat the new enemies of the Great War. This is story taken from the perspective of my OC. *this could change but for now I shall keep it like this**to reduce the confusion i'm talking about the summary*
1. Prologue and Chapter 1-Memories

**Prologue**

It has been five years since the four elemental knights have conquered the Cultists that had caused a Great War. They were praised through out the world for those within those years. However, a tragic incident causes the three out of the four elemental knights to have passed on to this world. The remaining Knight managed to survive but, has been lost for many months ever since that tragic incident. His name was Red Knight, the knight who could manipulate lightning. The darkness has consumed him eating away his mind slowly feeling lower each day. Luckily a disciple of his named Holy Knight will soon shed light into his life once more to revive his sanity. Holy Knight has been sent by the King to search for Red Knight for the upcoming Great War that will happen very soon. Within a week, Holy Knight has found a obscure looking figure within an alley way which turns out to be Red Knight looking worned out.

**Chapter 1**

Days and weeks have passed. I have been searching for my master ever since the King has sent me. The Great War is approaching us very soon and I only have a couple days till then. My names Holy Knight, I serve the King associating anything with medical and war purposes. I'm considered the best out of the very few Knights out there. My abilities are manipulating light for healing and combat purposes although I prefer using my medical supplies for when it comes to medical reasons. I've been wandering the outskirts of town to think about whats going to happen. On my way back to town I peered down an alley way seeing a figure. I created light to see and walked closer and to and to my surprise, it was Red Knight. He seemed rather lethargic and weak from the looks of it.

I said in a haste "R.K., Please come with me its important."

He replied "Just go away H.K."

I felt a bit worried and determined because I never heard him sound so dark before but, I wasn't going to just leave him there.

I shouted "That is no way to treat a disciple of yours R.K.! Please ju-"

"I'm not going back and that's final!"

At this point I wasn't so sure what to say so I told him what was important. Within a blink of an eye, I was in a choke hold when I mentioned his dead brethren. I grabbed his arm to try to pull it away but, he hanged on tight and I was losing my breath.

With my strength I said "What... in god's name are you doing?!"

"Hear me and hear me well H.K., don't ever speak of my dead brothers. They fought valiantly and died with honor. I don't want to be reminded of them again, you understand!"

"nngh..your..not listening! Its...thier corpses they've disappeared."

"Don't be ridiculous, that's impossible."

"ugh...let go!"

As soon as he retracted from his hold I quickly gathered my breath. I explained and said "Look, I know it sounds crazy but, before the Great War that's going to start their graves were open and their corpses went missing. However a trail was next to their graves leading to the forest. We sent out a few Knights to scout it out but, they came back in really bad shape." Red Knight still didn't feel assuring of my explanation. It was getting late so I offered him to come along to my house and rest. He accepted and I lead him the way.

I live in a small house just outside the walls of the castle its not far but, not close either. To be honest I like it there its calm,peaceful and certainly are not as loud as inside the walls of the castle. It suites me since I built it but, I certainly did not do it alone. As I and R.K. entered my house, I asked him

"Need anything?"

"Well,I could use a proper cleaning and a meal perhaps?"

"Bathroom's over there and I'll make you something while your cleaning."

"Thank You."

As he strolled into the bathroom, I began cooking right away. I pondered as the food was sizzling. 5 Years what was he doing, how did the other elemental knights die but, not him and what exactly killed them? Questions were just popping away in my head every second. I didn't know what to do or better yet what to ask first. As I finished, I placed the meal on the table and grabbed a bottle of spirits[Alcohol] to the table as well. I sat and waited for R.K. to finish washing up. When he came out he was surprised at what I made.

"This can't be just for me?"

"Indeed it is, besides you must be starving after being out there for so long."

"True."

I gave him a few minutes to indulge in his own feast since he needed it. I asked nervously

"So umm... What did you do during the 5 years?"

"Moving."

"Well that explains why I can't find you anywhere but, in all places an alley?"

"I'm smart H.K., I hide in simple places that people think I wouldn't go. Besides I knew you'd over look it."

He wasn't wrong I was always over analyse things when it comes to many things, even during our training sessions, maybe that's why I could never learn my awakening ability.

"When I found your brethrens bodies there was so much blood on them I couldn't save them."

"Look H.K. I know what you're going to ask me."

"What?"

"How did they pass and what killed them, am I wrong?"

"No master."

"Don't call me that anymore our days of student and teacher are over remember."

I felt a bit discouraged after that but, I guess he wanted to avoid those questions. It was getting rather late so I told R.K. to sleep on my bed when he was finished. I decided to just sleep outside on the grass near the house. Tomorrow was going to be difficult and better day, I just know it. I looked up at the stars once more and closed my eyes to tranquility.

Birds were chirping in the distance, It must be morning now. Mornings were the best for me. It was calm,relaxing and it gave me that feeling of reassurance about my life. Seem that R.K. has not risen yet, this gave me some time to practice on unleashing my Awakening ability. Awakening was a skill the knights have developed over the 5 years and if succeeded it can become useful during combat. Its only known for either boosting ones strength,skill,magic or granting a new ability. For some reason I can't seem to use it no matter what. Focus,will and clarity was all it took. I have all of that but, it just won't initiate. However I don't give up easily. It's somewhere within me it's just dormant. After an hour it was worthless trying, maybe today just wasn't the day. I walked back into my home and made my self some tea to ease my mind. R.K. woke up shortly after I finished my tea.

"Morning R.K."

"Morning H.K."

"So, are you ready to depart to the castle?"

"I guess so it's not like I have much to bring."

" Good, we'll leave within a few when I gather my belongings."

Lately I've felt rather mentally ill. I wasn't really sure why but, there's a heavy pounding on my head. It feels like someone is hacking away in my brain with a hatchet and that doesn't sound subtle. Not entirely sure why but, I'm sure it was just the training. I gathered my medical tools and Cross Emblems and headed off towards the Castle Keep.

At some point R.K. stopped and stared at what he held when we were meters away from the gate. I guess I dropped one of my Cross Emblems on accident and now its on his hand.

"What are these for? It looks like pins."

I swallowed hard...I didn't want him to know what I did as a "job". He gave me that _"__I'm waiting for an answer." _look. So I didn't, not yet at least.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well all the crosses are making me a bit curious. Your clothes,helmet,shoulder guards and this pin."

"I guess you could say I'm intertwined with the heavens."

"Ha that's a good one!"

He gave it back. I didn't tell him because I despised what I used these pins for. I'd figured he find out sooner or later. Hopefully later...  
We waved to the gatekeeper to lower the gate. He seemed rather hasty about it probably because he saw R.K. wouldn't surprise me. As we entered the castle, the towns people were giving us looks and seemed rather cheery even the peasants were a part of it. It almost seems like The Great War could be yesterday's news. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. I looked down at my feet and crossed my arms the whole way until we got closer to the King. The town people are imbecile's, just because I found R.K. doesn't mean its a blessing. In fact its far from it we don't know what were even up against this time. I just hope its something manageable. As soon as me and R.K. finished walking the last pair of upstairs we saw the King in front of us. The King exclaimed

"O'Happy Days good work H.K." R.K. intervened harshly "It isn't a happy day at all."

He's wasn't wrong at all but, in front of the King that's a bit much don't you think. I came up towards the King and apologized for R.K. and explained why he was like this.

"Look Sire but, R.K. isn't exactly functional. With losing his brethren it puts a huge burden on him. Take it easy on him."

"I see, very well then at least you found him that's good enough." We continued conversing about as we walked into the King's domain. However R.K. just remained silent.

"So how has the investigation with the missing corpses going along?"

"Well it's rather slow, our units have are halted due to constant attacks and worse case scenario they don't come back at all."

"Hmm quite indeed the conundrum. Do we know who is doing this?"

"Upon looking at the injuries I've seen, lacerations and arrows and the fact that this is coming from the forest area most likely means thieves."

"Excellent deduction H.K.!"

"What about the war? What are we going to do?"

"I've decided we'll just hold our ground and defend this place we have the people and barricades to do it."

I know I'm not a genius when it comes to planning large and prolonging battles but, that was the most ill minded plan I heard until he said "However I want you,R.K. and Star Knight to find out what were up against."

"Star Knight? You mean Orange Knight's disciple."

"Yes, he shall be helpful. No doubt his strength will promise you that."

Star Knight was a big fellow. He always loved the intense training and being in the middle of the fray. It wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to start a fight any where. Not only that but, he'd somehow suck me into things that I didn't want to do. I guess he's just persuasive or annoying either way it works. As luck would have it his abilities are star oriented meaning that his heat was far more superior than Orange Knight's. I remember we grew up together when we were just squire's and student's. Those were the good days until that one cruel day when we lost the other three elemental knights. We became distant and I remember his last words when we last talked. _"H.K. I promise next time you see me I will have become a tougher person." _Those words were in fact very true because I told him his master's last dying words.

**End Chapter 1-Memories**

**[Spread the word about this story the support helps] [Review's keep it helpful or comment on how cool this story is.]**


	2. Chapter 2-Anguish

**Chapter 2**

I'm confused for some reason. Mixed feelings were starting to stir around as if this was a bad thing. Pacing in the debriefing room, waiting for S.K. wasn't helping me at all. Ten minutes have passed and still no sign of him. Where the hell is he? The King was becoming impatient with his constant toe tapping and I think its starting to get to R.K.. I broke the silence saying

"I'm gonna try finding him he can't be far."

Just as I was about to open the handles to exit I heard loud stomping noises as if there was a stampede behind it. In seconds, the double doors flew open and I was on my bottom astonished, giving S.K. that shocked look on my face.

He gave a heavy breath,"Sorry I had to do some last second things."

"What the hell S.K?!"

"Well at least you're not wrong about that one."

With a disappointed sigh I replied"Really R.K.?" He chuckled afterwards.

"Now now settle down let's get this meeting under way."said the King.

S.K. and I took our seats immediately afterwards. I don't know why I was here in the first place. It's just the same thing over and over with the investigation of the lost dead knights. I mean its not like I had this speech with the last two groups of knights before. Yet I still attend, probably because of my urge to find the truth and now that I have R.K. I guess I'm doing this for him. S.K. seemed rather esteemed since he actually wants to find out what happen to his master and R.K. seemed to be at least attentive about it. The speech was just getting repetitive and I started feeling drowsy. Eventually I dozed off with my head down and arms crossed. Little did I know I was getting that same nightmare happening again in my dream.

I'm in the woods collecting my thoughts. I'm in my trainee clothing and the day seemed rather calm or so I thought. Sounds of slashing and explosions were coming from a distance. Crows flew away from the noise above me. From what I can make out of I heard a yell saying "I'm sorry brothers!" and crying pain. I didn't hesitate and rushed towards the voices I had to stop whatever was happening. When I made it to the incident it was too late and the sight was unbearable. The trees were covered with blood, the ground shared some of the carnage with ice and fire in small patches in the clearing,the smell of death was in the air and I saw them as well. I didn't know how to exactly describe it but it seemed like a small war broke out but, compared to the other knights conditions it was horrid. I slowly crept towards right at G.K. since I didn't want to attract attention of what might still be out there. I stopped for second and flipped his body over and was sickened by the looks of his chest. His heart appeared as if someone just tore it out with brute force. I regurgitated a bit in my mouth it was just gruesome. Heading left towards B.K. his injuries were just as lethal. He seemed to suffer multiple major lacerations,his helmet was pierced by a slash causing bleeding on the side of his head and his throat was slashed so deep I thought I saw his trachea. I asked myself "_Do I dare look at what Orange has?" _My heart was pounding of fear,my breathing was unsteady and I thought I was hallucinating. Sadly this was all real no matter how hard I believe it was a fluke. Orange was propped up against the northern tree and I just stared at his lifeless body. His hands were covering his abdomen with a huge bloodstain on his clothing. Just as I started picking up his hands from his abdomen I heard a slight breath from him. I thought I was losing it but, I continued examining his corpse. It was rather strange though, the other two had it much worse than O.K.. Only a large stab wound in his abdominal area. Over pondering this weird injury I didn't realize that O.K. quickly grabbed my clothing pulling me towards him.

"He's back." He said with a raspy voice.

"Oh god O.K. your alive? Who did this?"

"He did it."

"Who's he?"

He stopped speaking for a bit,turned his head and looked back at me.

"Wha where's R.K.?" I asked.

"Listen H.K. I don't have much time so hear me well." He gave a grunt of pain so I had to apply pressure on his abdomen to give him so more time.

"There will come a time that you and my disciple shall defeat this man. For our sake please tell S.K. to get stronger and that counts double for you."

I tried to hide the inescapable tears from my eyes but, O.K. saw through my helmet and consoled me with a hug. With the last of his strength he spoke

"Don't cry its a sign of weakness." I felt his life force giving out as he lost grip of me. I held him tighter and eventually the inevitable happened tears were dripping down my face. I didn't know what to do. I slowly propped O.K. on the tree, got up and glared at him once more. It sounded wrong at first but, at least it made it look less gruesome. I picked up G.K. and B.K. bodies and propped them on the tree next to O.K.. I placed each one of their hand each on one of O.K.'s hand. They seemed peaceful despite the enviroment. I kneeled before them,put my hand on my chest and whispered "Rest in peace brave warriors..." I left that area shortly after without taking another look because I knew I would weep once more. As I walk in the forest a voice echo's in the distance. It was getting closer and closer and my heart was beating rapidly till finally it was behind me and it said _"Turn around."_

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I awoke from that nightmare. I looked around, it seemed the King and R.K. are gone. I hear S.K. next to me saying with a smile

"Welcome back."

"Oh silence S.K.." I replied coldly.

"Come on we must make haste towards the blacksmith and gather our weapons."

"Alright then its off to the search afterwards?"

"Indeed."

"Where is the King and R.K.?"

"The King is showing R.K. the sacred grounds so he knows what happened to them. After that R.K should be at the gate."

"I don't think he needs to know that again." I said unsurely. There was a disturbing silence after that with exchanged looks between us.

"Well shall we get going?" said S.K. breaking the silence.

"Yes."

The Blacksmith the famous and most honored of them all. He was once called the Purple Knight but, he retired since overtime he grew weaker. I heard that his battle skills were far beyond any other knight. I guess it matches up with his color as well since purple is the richest of colors. To be honest I won't believe it until I see it but, for now I shall give him my respects if its true because now me and S.K. approach him. We put our hand on our chest, kneeled and looked down.

"Rise young ones." He said with seriousness.

"Why have you come? I'm very busy as you can see."

I responded "We came to get our weapons are they here?" As I pointed at the frogs mouth with a concerned look.

"Yes it's at the end of the rope. Please make haste."

"We'll be in and out before you know it sir!" said S.K.

As we entered the gigantic mouth of a frog I gave S.K. a look about his earlier dialogue. "What?" he said with confusion. He knew what I was talking about with that smirk look on his face.

"Don't ever say that again. That sounded idiotic."

"Well to you but, I look up to him as an idle. Maybe if you stopped acting pious it wouldn't get the best of you."

"Psh in your dreams! At least I don't act high and mighty. I bet that's just your bravado showing."

"Of course not!" He said as he pounded his chest with his right arm. "This is true as it can get."

"And this." As I tap his helmet. "Could also become more intelligent and proper." He smacked my hand rapidly away. It's funny though but, I can see me and S.K. as complete opposites at times. He likes to build strength while I prefer to just learn new abilities and strategies. I guess we have our own perks. We see our weapons coming up in a couple of steps and I hear those idiotic remarks again from S.K..

"Ahh yes there's my Celestial Striker." He said with gusto. He looked back at me knowing I would be annoyed.

"Just grab me my staff please. Besides your weapon is just a gladius."

"True but with me it's called the Celestial Striker." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my weapon from S.K.. My weapon was a simple staff that looks like a cross with pointed tips. It's built for specifically me and helps enhance my magic. Nobody knows this except me but, at the end of it has a handle that sheaths a sword within it. I keep it there if I need to handle large numbers or strong enemies. After examining our weapon's condition we headed out of the frog's mouth,gave our farewells to the blacksmith and headed forward towards the gate. As we waited for my former master S.K. decided that we should converse about our lives.

"So how's the job?" I started off.

"Great actually, I just love going on assault tasks and show how wonderful a crusader I am."

"Well while your off fending hostiles, I have to tend to the troop's injuries and castle's chores."

"I guess being a bishop and a paladin is very difficult."

"Indeed it is." I sighed. "This war won't make it any easier on me either." I say as I look at the pins in my hand. S.K. noticed and asked

"Have we had any fallen lately?"

"Very little unfortunately." There was a slight pause, then S.K. replied

"Well I guess that's good. At least your guid-" The gates opened abruptly cutting off S.K.'s words. Coming out of the gate was R.K. on a horse carrying various bags for our trip. As he came towards us he said

"Well are we ready?"

_*S.K._"Yes sir!" _*H.K._"Of course." We said simultaneously then we looked at each other noticing our huge difference of response, he chuckled and so did I. So this was it the three of us headed forth to the forest where danger will excel. However I have a feeling our group shall not falter to some bandits. As we approach the forest to the where the footsteps lead I find myself staring at the past once more but, I shrugged and let it go because I know it shall be different from here on out.

**End Chapter 2-Anguish**

**[Have A Wonderful New Years!] [Holy Knight-My OC] [Star Knight-Spazington36]**


	3. Chapter 3-The Merciful Bandit

**Chapter 3**

Tension. I don't know why but, I can feel it rising. I guess I still can't shake off the past. Its like a evil spirit shrouds me. At least the trip seems to be going smooth as possible. We haven't had any encounters so far. I'm not saying I want a fight but, it's rather unusual though I would usually expect an oncoming battle in the clearing patches of the forest or the trail. This time its quiet and desolate.

"So how far do you think these steps go?" S.K. asked.

"I don't know. I've actually never been this far but, no matter I'm sure it can't be to far." I replied.

In a few moments we reach another clearing in the forest stopping for now. R.K. was looking up at the sky saying we should stay here for a while to regain strength.

"Here take this and build our tents. I'm counting on you two do that quickly, daylight is burning away. Understood?"

We nodded then he continued "I have to get logs for our fire. I'll be back." Then he wandered off into the depths of the forest with his horse.

"Well shall we get going with these?"

"Right away."

Of course it took us no time at all to get these up and proper. S.K. wanted to train more as usual on some nearby trees and so he did. While he did that I noticed in the distance was drops of blood so I came up closely to see where it led. I was a bit astonished at what I saw around this tree it was a wounded thief. As I slowly pulled out my weapon he yelled

"Oh god! Please don't kill me!" His yell echoed across the forest. I stood there shocked at first and then guilt settled in so I dropped my weapon to show him I wasn't an enemy. I didn't realize that S.K. had rushed over here in seconds after hearing that yell. As he approached S.K. yelled

"What's wrong!?" He turned and looked at the helpless thief. He quickly grabbed his gladius out and tried to strike the helpless thief. I blinked and it seems time has slowed down. I wasn't sure if this was a sign but, I see S.K. in a slashing motion not quite hitting the cowering thief yet. I had to decide quickly to choose this thief's fate and so I did. As time resumed, I ran between the two and caught the oncoming blade with my hand. It wasn't the most clever idea but, what other choice I had. As I held the blade I yanked it out of S.K.'s grasp and threw the gladius at a tree piercing it. I looked at my hematic hand caused by the blade. The pain wasn't that excruciating however it still stung harshly. S.K. and the thief seemed to be surprised at what I done.

"What on Earth are you doing H.K.?!" yelled S.K.

"He is helpless. He has not done anything wrong. I have faith in humanity. Where in hell is your godforsaken humanity!?" I retaliated.

"Regardless he is still an enemy." rebutted S.K.. I looked back at the thief once more and back at S.K..

"Just go back to your training." I told S.K. as I pointed the way back to the clearing with my bloody hand. He grunted angrily, walked the opposite direction to grab his gladius grabbed it, came back and stopped looking at me and the thief intently. Then he walked back to the clearing. I let out a huge exhale and turned to the thief.

"Oh thank the heavens for that." I said.

"And thank you for saving me from that near-death experience." he said in relief.

"Here let me see those injuries. Move your arms please." I said as I kneeled down. He removed his arms showing his abdominal injuries. That wasn't the only injury his arms and legs were cut up as well from what I could see.

"Does anywhere else hurt or is wrong?" I asked.

"My left leg is fractured I think. I can't get up properly." He said as he tried to get up.

"Woah don't strain yourself here let me help with those injuries." I handed him a miniscule bottle of alcohol to help dull the pain. I conjured up my magic with my hands and aimed the healing light at the thief.

"What are you doing?" he said nervously.

"Just stay still." I let the light fix him up as I focused my strength on my magic. The thief looked surprised and let the light fix him.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I said confused

"Shed blood to save me."

"I don't know. I'm sure you didn't want to end up dead either way. Am I right?"

"Absolutely." I couldn't hold my powers any longer. It was starting to hurt me in my head. I stopped abruptly, almost giving myself a concussion of some sort.

"Are you ok?" asked the thief worriedly.

"Yeah it's just difficult to maintain it. What did I not fix?"

"Nothing you actually cured me of my injuries."

"That's good." I gave him a hand up from the ground and he seemed to be functioning properly.

"I can't thank you enough stranger. How can I repay you?"

"It's H.K. and I expect you to quit travelling this dark road of yours."

"You can only hope on that one."

"So I guess you'll be off then?"

"It seem's so. Well farewell H.K." We turned our backs but, I mentioned one last thing before we departed.

"One more thing, don't make me regret saving you." He knew what I was talking about and replied.

"I won't. Till our path's cross fellow." He fled away until his footsteps soon became silent and no more. I grabbed my weapon off the floor and headed back to the clearing. I sit down on the logs looking at our little non-existent flame in our campfire ground. As I look down, I noticed my hand was still wounded. Upon noticing it, I contemplate on that one thing the thief said _"Shed blood to save me."_ I can't think of an answer for this exactly. I'm not sure myself but, I know it wasn't guilt. Maybe it had something to do with that instant of slowing time. I look up at the opening to the dim sky and say "Did you want me to save him? Father?" I close my eyes,let the answer sink in and relax. In a few minutes I was rudely interrupted as I opened my eyes S.K. was in my face. He startled me causing me to fall backwards off the log to the ground.

"Asleep are we?" S.K. said with delight.

I exclaimed with "NO of course not! I was in my peace till tragedy struck."

"I'm assuming tragedy would be me correct?"

"When did you get a smart mouth?"

"I got it from my best companion. You."

I shook my head and replied "Fair enough." Shortly after R.K. waltzed back from his short trip and returned with logs in his parcel. I got up quickly and brushed my suit like nothing happened. Little did I know I forgot the blood on my hand and accidentally wiped it on my clothing making my injury even more obvious than it is. Of course R.K. noticed right away and responded sternly "What happened?" S.K. and I looked at each other for a few seconds and I replied unsurely

"Uhm...it was well...I was trying to save a thief's life." At first it seemed a good idea to cover this but, then again it was never my intention to lie. Not according to R.K. and especially my parents.

"Really? And it resulted in that?" R.K. said as he sighed. "Please S.K. make smarter choices and don't trust or help anyone that's not one of us." Now I could have just told him the story, but I saw no point in trying either way instead I nodded and he continued.

"Now, let's get our flame started. Night fall is upon us." he said as he hopped off his horse. After organizing the little campfire of ours we settled in to some to briefing on what happened so far and had our little discussions about each other.

"So a half-day of tracking and to find the end of it near here." S.K. said with concern.

"It seems that way." says R.K. with his hand on front of his down head.

I replied with my notion. "Well I don't see why we can just split up and find clues around the forest."

"No. The forest is too large to find anything significant. Also these thieves could outnumber us and I don't exactly trust you two to defend yourselves on your own." Rebutted R.K.. Me and S.K. gave R.K. a stare.

"Do you not have faith in us?" I said.

"No its just that its better to be safe than sorry and you should know that H.K.. The incident should be clear to you."

I looked down and then back at R.K. and replied "Yeah...I know."

"What incident?" questioned S.K.

"With the elemental knights, did I not tell you the story?"

"No, you only told me of my master's death." and so I did tell him what happened and S.K. wasn't exactly astonished but, it didn't seem to have fazed him. It didn't really cross my mine that S.K. always seem to have been bold at times like these. Even in the verge death he remains strong. It's indeed a good thing.

"Looks like the others had it much worse huh."

"Yeah, it wasn't pleasant at all in first site." We remained silent for a few minutes and stared at the luminescent flame in the center.

"Well it's getting late. I'm going to rest for now, you two should rest as soon as possible." Me and S.K nodded and R.K. entered his tent. We stayed up a bit longer to get out somethings to say.

"So how's your uhm..." S.K. pauses then continues with something I did not want to hear. "I mean, you know, being alone and all?" I try not to lash out in anger or sadness because that wouldn't be like me. I simply took a deep breath and looked up at the stars and answered.

"I can manage fine. I don't need my parents to watch me. I'm an adult, not a child anymore."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's fine I understand your concerns besides, they're in a better place than being sucked into this mess."

"Well I assume he died valiantly and with honor."

"Yeah indeed he did, trying to protect me and my mother." We continue to stare at the flame and in minutes we hear birds chirping. It was odd since, usually the birds don't sing during the night. A lark flies by, slowly dropping towards us and starts singing.

"What a lovely creature." S.K. says.

"Indeed it is."

"Ahh! This reminds me off a song we use to sing back at the castle with the princesses."

"I don't exactly recall that moment."

"Oh come on we used to do that all the time as squire's. Here I'll start." As he took a breath I though to myself, he can't be serious about this. Then there he went with the song. I put my hand on my helmets face and just shook my head at first feeling embarrassed. I watched S.K. singing along with the lark and then I started to remember. Slowly and slowly the past was showing the moment through my eyes. Then eventually I smiled and let the melody flow through my words. It felt good singing despite that we might attract attention. However I just took the moment when I could because who knows I might not make it the next day.

I find myself alone in my tent still trying to fall asleep. The cold wind made it difficult to sleep especially since I couldn't contain my shivering. I wish we still had our fire. S.K. must be lucky to be a fire entity he must feel warm. Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't be under multiple element trees but, then I always remember that it could strain me at the condition I'm in. The element tree is a form of way of gaining our powers. It starts off with a common ancestor in family then transfers from another life form to train from which in my case is R.K. then I gain both my own and the others. Unlike S.K., he is lucky to get an advanced state of his magic abilities. It reminds of a quote I read before in my books, it says _"Those who are acquainted with the stars shall soar higher." _I find that hard to believe at times. I gave up on trying to get some sleep and just sat on my bottom looking at my helmet next to me. There was not much room to move around in my small tent not like I wanted to anyway. I hear footsteps slowly lurching towards me and then popped up S.K. face in front of my tent opening.

"H.K. you have to see something, it seems important." He said as he got out.

"What is it?" I say as I get out of my tent putting on my helmet.

"Look at this arrow." He says pointing near the campfire. As I examined it seemed completely out of the norm. It was some sort of a black stone shaped as an arrow which had a dark resonance coming from it. Not only that but, it seemed to have a note attached to it as well. I tried pulling the arrow out of the ground but, my hand was seared at the moment of my grasp. I flinched back grasping my wrist with my other hand trying to take in the pain.

"What happened?!" S.K. exclaimed

"Ugh... this arrow its...corrupted."

"Here I'll just read the note with the arrow in it. It says _"Meet at the Industrial Castle." _

"Is that all?" I ask.

"Indeed it is. Could this be our clue to the elemental knights?" He says with interest. I stop and think about it and then say

"Or a trap." That castle was already in ruins five years ago by the other elemental knights but, time has passed so it could be different.

"Oh come on H.K. this is probably the closest clue we've come so far. He says with determination then continues. "Besides I believe this is your third trip to the woods."

"Yes but, you must consider that this could be just a way to trick us."

"If it is then we can take it on. I'm sure of it." I stopped trying to dissuade S.K.. It seems he won't take no for an answer so I decided to just go with it.

"Fine, should we wake R.K. to help us."

"We could but, I'd like to find our strength on our own." I knew what he meant to say. Now that we were full fledged knights we didn't need our successors to help us. Especially S.K. because he lost his. We grabbed our weapons and headed to the Industrial Castle. I turned back once more to look at our camp. I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating but, I saw a small flame dimming in the burnt wood and then disappeared. Whatever it was, it wasn't good either way.

**End Chapter 3-The Merciful Bandit**

**[Tell me what you think so far.][Also be sure to share and favorite this story if you liked it][Holy Knight-My oc][Star Knight-Spazington36]**


	4. Chapter 4-Heaven and Hell

**Chapter 4- Heaven and Hell**

Restless indeed S.K. was but, I wasn't. S.K and I have treaded for a while now towards the castle. We can see the upper parts of the castle amongst the trees so we had to be close. I was struggling to keep my self awake for most of the walk. Half of the time I felt like sleep walking with my eyes open. Upon my struggle I find myself collapsing to the floor dying for some rest.

"Get up H.K. we don't have time for rest."

"I'm sorry but, I didn't exactly have the sleep of my life after you rudely interrupted me." I retorted. He gave me his hand and said.

"Come on were just at the entrance."

"Not close enough." I said as I got up.

In about a few minutes we find ourselves looking at the entrance of the castle. Not only that but, I see a figure near the entrance. I made a light orb in my hand and aimed at the figure. It was that Thief again I think at least. He turned and saw us. He didn't run nor look away he just stood there and waved at me.

"Don't even think about it!" I said without hesitation at S.K.

We walked closer towards him and the thief said "We meet again."

"Hmph figures you didn't kill him." I ignored what S.K. said and asked the thief.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just looting. Well trying to enter first."

"Why not take the entrance?"

"I'm sure there is more stealthier ways. Besides this place isn't quite abandoned, there's those damn robots that still lurk in there."

"Wait, are you the one who sent us the note to come here?"

"What note?"

**[Yay so happy this story is going well.][ I am going to make slight fixes for this talking scene here I just wanted to keep you guys up to know I'm still here.]**


End file.
